


I Don't Want Your Photograph

by VictoriaAGrey



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daryl is a photography student, Guess who ends up posing for Daryl!?, Love, Lust, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rick is a model, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaAGrey/pseuds/VictoriaAGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is paying for school by being a model.  One day, he goes to pose for some photography students at his university. One of those students is Daryl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want Your Photograph

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was inspired by [THIS PICSET](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com/post/95337238428/hauntedobsidian-baby-andy-collegerickyl-au) over on Tumblr. It made me cry with college!Rickyl feels for photographer!Daryl and model!Rick.
> 
> That's why this totally unnecessary AU happened.
> 
> Enjoy!

Rick could still recall how nervous he had been walking into the photography lab that fateful day, blood pressure through the roof as he took in the room and its inhabitants. It was easy enough to tell apart those who were students and who were models. The students were running around, checking to make sure they had all the equipment they would need and borrowing what they had forgotten in their haste to arrive on time. Models were checking their make-up and hair in the various mirrors spread along the far wall. The sight struck Rick as being absurdly vain. The ad asking for students to model for the photography majors requested that they come looking natural and Rick was certain that the copious amounts of hair gel and bronzer being applied by some did not fall within the realm of “natural.” He had made an effort to look as bare as possible; electing to wear no powder and only having washed his curly hair. Having no product in gave his already unruly mop the look of a lion’s mane, but he wanted to respect the plea for organic as best as he could.

“Alright, let’s cool it down a bit, James. The world won’t end if you don’t find the proper filter,” teased a scruffy looking man as he entered the room. His out of control brown hair, salt and pepper beard, and mismatched suit gave him the look of a stereotypically insane college professor. Rick could already tell he was going to like him. “As all of you know by now, my name is Professor Kants, but I prefer to be called Frederick. A special thanks to our models for showing up on time today and before anyone asks, payment for your services will be given at the end of the session.”

And that’s why they were all here wasn’t it? It’s not that this gig was paying much, only $100 for the two hours they were needed, but this was how Rick was paying his way through college. He was used to bigger pay outs of course, this is what he did professionally, but money was money and he was more than willing to help his fellow students out in any way he could.

Turning towards where all the models had gathered, Frederick continued. “This is how it’s going to work. I sent all of you a number in your confirmation email. Each of my students has a corresponding number. Find that number and that is the student you are with for the first hour. After that, we will rotate you so each of my students works with one female and one male for their projects. Are there any questions?”

When no one voiced a concern, Frederick had them disperse to find their partner. Recalling that his number was seven, Rick approached the seventh set-up, where his photographer was busy checking his various cameras for the shoot.

“Hi, I guess you’re my photographer for the day,” Rick said with a timid smile the student never saw. His back was still to him and because of this, Rick noticed his peculiar proportions. Broad shoulders that tapered down his toned back to a small waist. Presumably a nice ass in his ill-fitting pants.

“I guess so.”

“My name’s Rick,” he tried again. He wanted to at least see the guy’s face _once_ before there was a camera in front of it. “What’s yours?”

Exhaling a small sigh, the man turned around to finally greet him. The exasperated expression he wore immediately disappeared when they locked eyes. He looked flustered, thrown off of his I’m-surly-and-I-don’t-care game. Truth be told, Rick was caught a tad off guard as well. The photographer’s eyes were blue, like the sky just after the sun started to set. Razor-edged cheekbones were highlighted by his unusual, freeform cut dirty-blonde hair. Thin lips framed by a light moustache and goatee. For a man, he was quite beautiful.

“Name’s Daryl.”

The hour passed by swiftly; Rick posing for Daryl while he called out directions. It was easy and Rick was disappointed when their time together came to a close. With a thanks and a handshake, he moved on to his next photographer, an equal parts frank and hilarious woman named Michonne. She was a riot with her take-no-prisoners regard towards photography and they had a good time. Between takes, he would sneak peeks of Daryl, their eyes periodically meeting before he would look away acting like he hadn’t been looking in his direction at all. Rick laughed it off and headed back to his dorm room at the end of the day feeling like something important had happened, but not knowing what.

Two weeks passed before he saw Daryl again, the man approaching him as he stood in line for breakfast in the cafeteria. He was visibly anxious as he told Rick about an upcoming project in his human anatomy photography class, ending his story by asking Rick if he would mind being his subject for the assignment. Rick was thrilled by the request and he accepted, all the while keeping a lid on his excitement behind the mask of a warm smile. Daryl gave him a crooked smirk before asking for his number to give him the necessary details when he got them.

By the time Rick needed to pose for the project, he had gotten to know Daryl a little better through text messages. He was a junior, just like him, and he enjoyed hunting in his spare time; favoring a crossbow of all fucking things. Michonne was also a close friend of his. Rick laughed at the thought of the two of them hanging out because it was so easy to see.

On the day of the shoot, he arrived to greet Daryl and Michonne before they had to get to work, helping them set up in any way he could for their sessions. Not an easy man to rattle, Rick began to feel almost scared of what he was going to have to do next. He was required to strip completely naked and stand in uncomfortable positions for various amounts of time. It’s not that he was self-conscious, in fact he was far from it, but his growing attraction to the quiet, unsociable photographer was not going to make things as clean cut as they usually were.

Going into a mental state of detachment, he quickly discarded his clothes and stood in the first pose, a simple crucifixion; the difficult part being that he had to stand on his toes. The sight of Daryl flushing and uneasily scratching his head was almost delicious enough to crack Rick’s composure, but he was a better model than that. He took every direction given and enjoyed Daryl’s gruff voice and leg shifting from afar.

After the photoshoot, Rick didn’t hear from Daryl for close to a month. Daryl wouldn’t respond to texts or calls. Messages on his social media page went unanswered. Nothing. Rick began to wonder if he had done something wrong when one day, Daryl showed up at his dorm room with a portfolio filled with the photos he had taken during their first session. No explanation was given for his silence during the past month and Rick didn’t ask for one. He was just happy to have him back in his life. They both marveled at the pictures Daryl had taken, both of them for different reasons entirely, before he left an hour later. But not before he apprehensively asked Rick to be his subject for a third time.

From that day forth, Rick became Daryl’s unofficially official muse. Whenever Daryl was assigned a new project, Rick started counting down the days before he would receive a text telling him the time he was needed. No more asking. Just telling him what he needed to wear and the time he was to arrive.

It wasn’t long after their fifth photoshoot together that Rick knew he was falling in love with Daryl. Knowing how he was when he was in love, it was only a matter of time before Daryl picked up on it. Took a picture of it; that picture speaking only one word instead of a thousand. Saw what Glenn and Maggie saw in his eyes when he talked about their time together.

Speaking of time spent together, they were seeing more of each other outside of Daryl's photography classes. Not that they ever planned it. Their visits were always impulsive. Usually Daryl coming by unexpectedly to say hi, showing him freshly processed photos or a newly acquired camera. If it was the latter, he would always take his picture before leaving; Rick smiling for it more often than not.

One such occasion is what left Rick with a life-altering choice; one he was not yet ready to make. Daryl had arrived late one night with a pizza for them to share and a brand new camera to show off. They had enjoyed their time together before Daryl stood to leave, turning back to Rick with a small smile that Rick told himself was reserved just for him.

“Can I take a picture?”

Rick couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face. “Of course. Any requests?”

“Just look at me – I mean the camera like ya would someo- somethin’ ya love.”

Daryl stuttering his instructions clicked something into place for Rick. It was almost as if he had been piecing together a puzzle and only now realizing it was missing a piece. Maybe it was time to let his secret out. The one he vowed to never give voice to. Maybe Daryl had a secret of his own.

“I already am.”

The snap of the camera’s flash almost startled him, but being in front of one so often made him almost immune to the sound and accompanying light. Holding his breath, he watched Daryl slowly lower the camera, revealing his face. Never before had Rick seen someone look so vulnerable and exposed; it was almost as if Daryl were standing before him naked. With three words, he had torn down every wall and shield Daryl hid himself behind. Rick didn’t dare move or speak for fear of breaking the moment and distracting Daryl from whatever he was working through.

Transfixed by his slow, calculated movements, Rick watched as Daryl sat the camera down on his small desk and walked towards him. Daryl paused when he made it to the edge of the bed, quietly watching Rick, observing him for some unspoken purpose. Rick stared back, determined to let Daryl find the answers he was seeking with his eyes. Maybe he was wanting to see if he was lying, or as laid bare as he was. Apparently finding what he needed, Daryl gulped down a breath as he placed his hands on Rick’s shoulders and climbed onto the bed, straddling his legs. Rick’s hands moved to hold him, one on his waist and the other above his heart, which was beating so rapidly he could feel it in the palm of his hand. He imagined that if his heart had not yet exploded, it would be beating at a similar rate.

Daryl moved his hands to cradle his head, his touch feather light. And in a move that was unexpected, because if Daryl was anything it was unexpected, he moved Rick’s head so his ear replaced his hand against the rapid pulse of his heart. He could now hear the sound of the steady beat, the feel of it working in concert with the rise and fall of his chest. The moment was heartbreakingly intimate for Rick and he swallowed around his quickly expanding affection. To know that the man who cast out all so they could not get near enough to harm was exposing himself in such a way told Rick that his love was returned, maybe even more than that. His grasp on Daryl’s ribs tightened.

“I ain’t never done anythin’ like this before,” came the muffled sound of Daryl’s voice from where he was kissing the crown of his head.

“We’ll take it slow. I promise.”

For the first time in what would be many, Daryl stayed the night. They didn’t have sex, Rick was going to keep his word that they would take things slow, but they shared a kiss before they went to sleep. That weekend, Rick took Daryl on their first official date, which Daryl documented in its entirety with a camera. There were a few times when Rick was tempted to tell him to put it down and just enjoy the evening, but watching him go through the pictures to check that they had turned out okay with one of his rare smiles stopped any protests on his tongue.

By the end of the year, their relationship had hit many of the “major” milestones. Daryl had met his family and he had met his mother. Friends were introduced (Rick was ready to kill Glenn and Maggie by the end of their “We’ve never seen him so happy!” tirade). All barriers in the bedroom crumbled. They went official, much to the delight of everyone, including Frederick who insisted that he saw the announcement coming from a mile away and gave them a framed picture of a photograph he had taken of Daryl photographing Rick during their first shoot together in congratulations. And tonight, they were attending their first public function together as a couple.

Rick smiled to himself as he climbed out of the taxi and walked up the stone steps to the gallery where Daryl and a select few of his other classmates had been given the honor of displaying their best pieces. The event was always greeted by fanfare at their university and the names of the selected were always waited for with baited breath amongst the art majors. As Rick had predicted, Daryl was selected, much to Daryl’s own surprise and no one else’s. His work was exceptional and Rick didn’t believe that view came from him being in love him. Tonight was the night that Daryl got some well deserved praise for his talent and Rick planned to enjoy every of minute of it.

Security let Rick into the gallery once he gave them his name, being marked down as Daryl’s plus one allowed him access before the public. Striding towards the center wall, Daryl’s wall, he saw the man adjusting a picture from the photoshoot where he had been naked. This particular picture had been taken when he had been in the crucifixion pose on his toes, but the vantage point was of his back. Placing his hands in his pockets, he watched Daryl struggle with the picture for a few more seconds before he interrupted.

“God, I have a great ass.”

Quickly turning around, Daryl got an eyeful of Rick and his chosen outfit. A recent campaign he took part in for a major fashion designer meant a black, British cut three-piece suit had been tailored to his exact measurements. Upon seeing how beautifully the suit fit him and remembering his and Daryl’s outing, he asked if they would loan it to him. Considering his history with the designer, he wasn’t too surprised when he was allowed to borrow it as well as the accompanying tailored white shirt and sized black dress shoes. The threat of having to pay for the absurdly expensive suit if it was damaged in any way fled his mind when he saw Daryl’s pupil’s widen in lust as he gave him an appreciative once over.

“Damn,” Daryl remarked as he swallowed hard. “Now I feel underdressed.”

Daryl wasn’t the only one doing the appreciating. He was wearing black slacks for the occasion along with a white shirt whose sleeves he’d rolled up and a black skinny tie. To say Daryl cleaned up nicely would be the polite way of saying what Rick was thinking. “Give me a few hours and you won’t be dressed at all.”

Approaching him, Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick’s innuendo. “How long ya got it for?”

“Long enough for you to find out how good it looks on the floor.”

The long-suffering sigh he let out made Rick chuckle. “Why ya always gotta do that, huh?”

“I wouldn’t do it if you didn’t make it so easy,” he replied as he reached out to straighten Daryl’s tie. “Admit it. You love it.”

No reply was given as Daryl pursed his lips and looked away, acting as if he had never heard the statement. Rick laughed in triumph as he noticed that Daryl wasn’t carrying around what Rick jokingly referred to as his fifth limb. “Hey! Where’s your camera?”

“Oh, right! I gotta go get it!” Daryl excitedly replied as he went to a nearby table to pick it up. Turning back to Rick, he held the camera at the ready and snapped a few shots. He then turned to take a few pictures of his finished wall before setting it back down.

“Wait a second. I wanna see it.”

Daryl looked at him with open surprise. Never before had Rick asked to see his camera after he had taken a shot of him, respecting Daryl’s wishes to wait to see the finished product. “Why?”

“Just bring it to me. I won’t look at the pictures. I promise.”

Skepticism was painted all over his face as he brought Rick the camera. Smiling at his sour expression, he pulled Daryl into him, wrapping his arm around him and burying his fingers into his long hair. Holding out the camera so it was looking down on them, he put his lips to Daryl’s temple and whispered, “I’m so proud of you.”

Rick took their picture.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my mind.
> 
> This AU is TOTALLY necessary. 
> 
> Even with this out of my system, I am dissolving beneath a torrential flood of college!Rickyl feels.
> 
> If photographer!Daryl and model!Rick is as fucking important to you as it is to me, come at me on my Tumblr, [mycroft-silently-judges-you](http://mycroft-silently-judges-you.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *Apologies if this basically read as one long, poorly written, rambling headcanon but I had to do this. I had to.*


End file.
